Super Mario for all
by Adama So say we all
Summary: A story about a plumber trying to win over a princess, and the friends he makes on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

After saving Princess Peach from the clutches of Bowser. Mario decided it was time to take a much needed vacation in Sarasaland. But unfortunately Sarasaland was invaded by aliens, and Mario ended up having to save Princess Daisy instead of relaxing. In the end the alien invader Tatanga was no match for Mario and was quickly defeated. But before he could be captured, Tatanga made his escape to outer space.

Shortly afterwards, Mario started making his return to his home in The Mushroom Kingdom. During his travel, Mario thought to himself. "What are the odds that my vacation turned out to be such a stressful time." "All I wanted to do was some sightseeing, and take some pictures in front of the pyramids."

When Mario reached his home Luigi was already outside to greet him. "Hiya bro, how was your vacation?" "Did you take lots of pictures, how was the food in Sarasaland?"

"Sorry Luigi I wasn't able to take any pictures while I was there." Said Mario as he opened the door to their home.

"Ah, that's to bad, maybe next time". "Oh by the way, you received a letter from Princess Peach while you were gone". "Would you like me to read it to you"? Said Luigi.

Mario nodded.

"Okay lets see, it says that Princess Peach heard about what happened in Sarasaland, and she would like to see you as soon as you return."

When Luigi finished, Mario replied.

"Thanks for reading it for me Luigi." "Well I guess I should go to bed now, if I want to wake up early enough to meet up with Princess Peach in the morning."

As Mario headed of to his room, Luigi look around their home and said to Mario. "Wow! I still can't believe Peach gave us this house, after you rescued her, she must have been very grateful." "This sure does beat living at Toad's one bedroom apartment." "Can you believe just a few months ago we were traveling around with a circus." "Dear Miyamoto how things have change, well good night bro."

Later on as Mario laid in bed, he thought back on his life before moving to The Mushroom Kingdom. Indeed Princess Peach was very grateful that Mario had saved her from the king of the Koopas. So grateful that she gave Mario and Luigi a place to stay. Mario and Luigi originally weren't from The Mushroom Kingdom. They had just moved there a couple of months ago from a small town near by. They both worked for a traveling circus, where Luigi would feed animals and clean their cages and Mario and his girlfriend Pauline performed an act with a gorilla named Donkey Kong or D.K. for short. They were making a modest living and saving their coins so they could all move to Toad Town, which was the capital of The Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi were planning on opening a plumbing business while Pauline was planning on opening a toy store.

Everything seemed to be going well, but unfortunately D.K. was infatuated with Pauline, and would get jealous of Mario when ever he was around her. One day D.K's jealousy became so intense he kidnapped Pauline during one of their acts and tried to escape by climbing ladders to the roof of the circus tent. Mario was quick to action as he climbed the ladders to save his girlfriend. After climbing to the top of a platform filled with barrels, DK tried to tare the tent open to escape, but the tent was too strong to tare. In a panic D.K. started throwing the barrels at Mario to slow him down, so he could have more time to think of a second escape route. Mario was halfway up the ladders when one of the barrels hit him, causing Mario to lose his balance and fall all the way to the bottom. But that didn't discourage Mario, he just got back up and climbed the ladders again. The audience thought it was all part of the act and would cheer when Mario successfully jumped over the barrels and would boo D.K. whenever he hit Mario with them. Eventually Mario saved Pauline from the mighty Donkey Kong and escorted her to her dressing room while the crowd cheered and applauded.

Back at her dressing room Pauline seemed very shaken up by the whole ordeal. Mario asked if she was alright.

"No Mario I'm not alright, Pauline began. I was being dangled by some love sick gorilla." "I thought I was going to fall a few times."

"If you did fall, I would have caught you Pauline, you know that." Said Mario

"I Know Mario, but what if you didn't? It would have been game over for me."

"Don't say things like that" Said Mario with a concern look on his face.

Pauline's shakin up expression turned into a sad one as she said. "Mario, I don't want to do this anymore. I don't like going on crazy adventures, I want to settle down and live a simple life."

Mario in a nervous tone said, "Yeah I know that. That's why we been saving our coins to move to Toad Town so we can live a normal life."

"No Mario, I think we both know that will never happen. You love adventuring too much to settle down in one place. We has a normal life once, when you used to be a carpenter. But then you got bored with your job and wanted to try something new. So then you became a doctor and things were fine for a while. Until you decided that you wanted to become a boxing referee on your days off from the hospital and started hanging out with Little Mac and Mike Tyson. You were too busy doing other things that you forgot to renew your medical license, and now you're working at a circus with a gorilla. I think what I'm trying to say Mario, is that we are too different. We want different things in life, and I think we should break up."

That last sentence hit Mario hard.

Mario practically begged Pauline to change her mind, to give him another chance, that he would change his ways and settle down with her and focus on one career. But Pauline wasn't budging, she had made up her mind. With tears in her eyes she said she was sorry and that Mario would always have a special place in her heart. That same night Pauline packed her belongings and left.

The next day Mario brought a large basket of bananas to D.K's cage to make amends with him. D.K. accepted them and looked sorry for the other night. As D.K. ate the bananas, he handed Mario a postcard of a place named Donkey Kong Island. Mario examined the postcard for a few moments, then spoke to D.K.

"I guess you're pretty home sick huh?"

D.K nodded.

"And since Pauline isn't here anymore, I figure you don't have any reason to stay anymore." "Well I guess the only fair thing to do now is to let you go."

Mario reach into his pocket and got the key to let D.K out. When he opened the cage D.K. got a great big smile on his face and took off running, but before he left D.K stop to wave goodbye.

Mario waved back to the great ape then turned around to head back to his room. As Mario walked back he thought to himself.

"You know what, we didn't always get along, but I'm sure going to miss Donkey Kong."

As Mario finished speaking, a big barrel hit him right on the back and sent him straight to the ground. As he got up, Mario could hear D.K laughing in the distance. In that very moment Mario knew he had to move to The Mushroom Kingdom with Luigi as soon as possible to get a new start. Hopefully their buddy Toad would let them stay at his place for a while, as the Mario Bros saved enough coins for a place of their own.

**Thanks for reading my very first story.**

**More chapters will be on the way.**

**Please feel free to review and tell me what you think so far about the story and to point out any spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Princess Peach sat on her throne in the great hall of her castle, pondering when Mario would make his appearance. A few days ago Peach had received a letter from a far away kingdom asking her if she would be able to host a fighting tournament in her land. Peach wasn't sure if she wanted to host it, mainly because of all the planning it would take for such an event. But then again she wouldn't mind the extra income the tournament would bring in from tourist. Luckily for Peach the other kingdom said she could take all the time she needed to make her decision. As Peach was lost in thought, a member of her royal guard informed her that Mario had arrived at the castle. Soon enough the large doors in the great hall opened and Mario entered.

As Mario approached he looked at Princess Peach sitting on her throne and marveled at her beauty and elegance.

"Mario I'm so glad you have returned" Said Peach as she stood up to greet him.

Mario removed his red hat and bowed as he said "Glad to be back your Majesty.

With a slight frown Peach said, "Oh Mario how many times have I told you, just call me Peach.

Mario shyly replied, "I'm sorry Princess Peach but being around royalty is still kinda new to me."

"It's okay Mario, it's just that I consider you a good friend after rescuing me from Bowser, you don't have to be so formal around me." Said Peach with a sweet smile.

Mario was lost for words as Peach smiled at him. All he was able to do was blush and smile back at the lovely princess standing next to him.

Peach then spoke again. "Well Mario the reason why I asked you here was because I received a letter from Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. She said she never got the chance to thank you properly for rescuing her from Tatanga. For that reason, she's traveling to The Mushroom Kingdom to see you and throw you a large banquet."

"That's nice of her" Mario remarked, "But she really shouldn't go through all the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all" said Daisy as she entered the room.

Mario quickly spun around in surprise from hearing her.

"Hello Mario, it's great to see you again, how have you been?" Said Daisy as she gave Mario a big hug.

"I've been well, just got back yesterday" said Mario.

"Oh that's great, then my timing was perfect" said Daisy as she released Mario from her hug.

Peach stepped in to greet her friend and asked her about her trip. Daisy said it went well, but she got bored being in the train for so long. Soon after greeting each other the two princesses and Mario headed to the castle gardens to catch up and plan things to do for Princess Daisy's visit. After some time had pass, Daisy suggested that they all play a few rounds of tennis. Peach thought it was a fun idea and agreed to play, but Mario said he couldn't because he had to go to work with his brother Luigi. Daisy seemed bummed because she wanted to spend more time with Mario and because of that, Daisy insisted on walking him to the castle gates. But before Mario could protest, Peach said "Alright then Daisy, I'll go get our clothes and tennis rackets ready, while you accompany Mario to the exit."

As they walked together Daisy wrapped her arm around Mario's and said "So Mario are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

Mario was caught of guard by the question. "Um what, What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean" Said Daisy with a flirtatious look on her face. "Is there a special someone out there? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Mario nervously replied, "No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

"Oh really? Interesting, thanks for letting me know" said Daisy with a wink.

As they reached the gate, Daisy gave Mario a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then said "Well it was nice seeing you again Mario, please stop by tomorrow so we can spend more time together." With that said, Daisy returned to the castle.

As Mario walked home he was surprised by how forward Daisy was with him, but to be honest he was quite flattered. Daisy was a very attractive girl, but still he would of preferred if Princess Peach was the one giving him that kind of attention instead of Daisy. As he reached his home Mario saw Luigi packing their karts with their plumbing supplies.

Mario greeted his brother, "Hi Luigi, sorry I wasn't here to help you pack the supplies."

"Ah, it's okay Mario" said Luigi "I know you had important business today with Princess Peach, besides I'm already finished and ready to go. So how did it go at the castle?"

"Oh it went well, turns out Princess Daisy of Sarasaland want to throw me a banquet for saving her" Said Mario.

"Wow that's pretty cool, I've never been to a banquet before, hey could I go too?" asked Luigi with puppy dog eyes.

Mario just laughed as he said, "of course you can go to the banquet Luigi, I wouldn't go without you bro.

Luigi seemed very happy to hear Mario"s response and gave him the peace sign. Mario returned one of his own to his brother.

"So, whats Princess Daisy like anyways?" asked Luigi.

" She's very nice and full of energy" Said Mario "Oh and between you and me, I may be wrong on this but I think Princess Daisy is smitten with me."

"Oh yeah" said Luigi while nudging Mario with his elbow. "So did you put the moves on her?"

"What! of course not Luigi, what kind of guy do you think I am? Besides, there's someone else I may be interested in" Said Mario.

"Oh really and who might that be?" asked Luigi with a curious tone.

" It doesn't matter who it is, besides she's way out of my league anyways" said Mario. "Now let's go to Captain Toad's house and install that new septic tank."

As they got into their karts Luigi had some final words for his brother. "Listen Mario if you think that nothing is going to happen between you and this mystery girl, remember there"s always this Princess Daisy. But I wouldn't keep her waiting for too long, she is a princess after all."

With that said, the two brothers took off on their karts to Captain Toad's house to install his new septic tank.

**Thank you all for reading my story. **

**There will be more chapters on the way.**

**Please feel free to review and tell me what you think so far of my story and to point out any spelling mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The Mario Bros were fast asleep when they heard knocking on their front door.

Luigi begrudgingly got out of bed to answer. "Mamma Mia, who could be knocking this early in the morning" Luigi thought to himself as he answered the door. But his drowsiness quickly went away when he saw a beautiful girl standing before him, holding a basket full of muffins.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" The girl said with a joyful and bubbly tone. "Is Mario here? I would like to give him this basket full of tasty muffins," said Daisy as peeked over Luigi's shoulder.

"Yes Mario is here, he's just getting dressed, would you like to come in? Oh, by the way my name is Luigi, I'm Mario's brother" Said Luigi with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" said Daisy as she entered the home, and sat on the couch in their living room after placing her muffins on a coffee table.

"Would you like to have a muffin?" Daisy asked as she handed Luigi one.

"Oh sure, thank you, I would like to have one" said Luigi in a nervous bashful tone. "So, you're Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Wow, I didn't know you would be so pretty."

When Luigi realized he said that last part out loud, he started to apologize profusely."Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude, please forgive my behavior."

Daisy just smiled and said, "Oh don't worry about it, you didn't offend me, I found it quite flattering actually. Are you always so bold with the ladies?"

Luigi with a panicky demeanor said, "Oh no, I would never, I mean, I wouldn't."

Daisy while giggling said, "I'm just teasing you Luigi, you seem like a sweet guy, I'm sure you wouldn't take advantage of me while your brother wasn't around"

Luigi didn't know what to say after that. He prayed to the great and powerful Miyamoto for a miracle. Luckily to Luigi's relief, his prayers were answered and Mario entered the room.

"Good morning Princess Daisy, what brings you to our home this fine morning?" Said Mario.

"Hello Mario, I was at a bakery nearby and I decided to bring you some muffins for breakfast."

"Oh thank you very much, my brother and I will enjoy eating them, would you like to join us for breakfast Princess Daisy?" Asked Mario.

"I would love to" Daisy replied."

As Mario started making breakfast, Luigi went to his room to change, then went to the kitchen to help Mario finish. Soon after all three were enjoying their meal and conversing.

Daisy began, "Did you know Sarasaland was once four separate kingdoms, each ruled by their own warlord."

"I did not know that" said Mario and Luigi in unison.

"Oh yes, it's true" Daisy continued, "The geographical areas know as Birabuto, Muda, Easton, and Chai were once four separate kingdoms. The warlords were constantly battling for control of each others lands and resources. The citizens of the kingdoms wanted nothing more than to stop the fighting and join together to become one nation so they could all live in harmony. But the warlords were greedy and bloodthirsty, and didn't care what their people wanted. They just wanted to eradicate each other until there was only one kingdom standing, and the rest in ruins. It was terrible, lots of people died during those times. But eventually soldiers from The Mushroom Kingdom came from the south and conquered the lands to unify them to create Sarasaland. The lands were finally at peace, but that didn't last too long because Sarasaland was now considered a territory of The Mushroom Kingdom, and the residents of Sarasaland resented that. The people protested and fought to claim their independence, but unfortunately we all remained subjects of The Mushroom Kingdom for the next eighty-two years. But after continued protest and numerous letters being written, Peach's grandfather finally declared Sarasaland it's own sovereign nation, and it's been like that ever since. So when Tatanga invaded, I got very angry because I thought my beloved country was going to be occupied once more after my fellow countrymen worked so hard to gain our independence back from The Mushroom Kingdom. But then you came and stopped him Mario, and asked nothing in return. You didn't want riches or recognition for your efforts. You could of easily declared yourself the new ruler of Sarasaland if you wanted to, but you didn't. You defeated Tatanga simply because you saw people in despair and you wanted to help them. You truly are the most selfless man I have ever met Mario."

As Daisy finished her story, she scooted over closer to Mario and placed her hand over his and smiled as she said, "You know what Mario, you have the bluest eyes I have ever seen, and your mustache makes you look even more handsome than you already are."

Luigi feeling like a third wheel decided to give them some privacy by heading into town.

"Well if you two would excuse me, I have some errands to run in town so I'll see you guys later" and with that said Luigi got up to leave. Mario protested and tried to convince his brother to stay, but Luigi was already out the door.

"So Mario, it seems like we're all alone now" said Daisy with a seductive voice.

Mario nervously replied, "Yep, looks that way, hey, maybe we should head over to the castle and see what Princess Peach is up too."

"Sure, we can do that later on today, but right now, it's just you and me" said Daisy as she leaned ever so closer to Mario's face.

A million thoughts went through Mario's mind as he watched Daisy. Did she really like him that much? Did Daisy feel obligated to act this way because he saved her? Or maybe this was just a misunderstanding on his part, and she was just being super friendly? But the main thought on Mario's mind was. Was she about to kiss him, and did Mario want to be kissed by Daisy? That was the question that made him feel very conflicted. Mario did think Daisy was a very sweet and attractive girl, but he didn't want to ruin his chances with Princess Peach, even though deep down he felt that she would never be interested in someone like him.

As Daisy was about to kiss him, Mario made up his mind, he was going to tell Daisy how he felt about Princess Peach. But just as he started to speak, Daisy shushed him and kissed Mario on the lips. Mario started to lose himself in the kiss but quickly regained his senses and gently nudged Daisy away from him.

With a remorseful look on his face Mario said, "I'm sorry Daisy but this isn't right. I should have said something sooner to you, but I kinda have a crush on Princess Peach, no, it's more than a crush. I want to be with her, I want to hold her hand and tell her how much she means to me."

When Daisy heard this, she looked hurt but tried to keep a strong demeanor. "I did not know that Mario, does Peach know how you feel about her?"

"No, I don't think so, but I'm planning on telling her soon." Said Mario.

Daisy's eyes started to get slightly watery as she spoke. "I'm sure Peach will make you her boyfriend as soon as you tell her how you feel, because she would have to be a pretty dumb girl to turn down a wonderful man like you. Well if you'll excuse me I, I have to go now."

Before she could leave, Mario stood up quickly and called out to her. "Wait Daisy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. Besides, a pretty girl like you can have any guy she wants."

"Except for you,"said Daisy as she gave Mario a sad smile and then made her way to the door.

Mario felt terrible for Daisy, he told himself he would talk to her again in the future to see how she is doing. But at the moment Mario had plans to make. He was finally going to tell Princess Peach how he felt about her, but he wanted to pick the right time to say it. Then an idea popped in his head. "I got it," Mario thought to himself, "I will tell her at my banquet." After picking a date and time, Mario was ready to lay it all on the line with Princess Peach.

**I would like to thank** **James Birdsong for giving me my very first review. **

**I really appreciate it, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Princess Peach was making her way to Daisy's room to check up on her. Peach was informed by her servants that when Daisy return to the castle, She looked like she had been crying and went straight to her room without talking to anybody.  
As Peach knocked and called out to Daisy to see if she was okay. Peach got no reply, so she quietly open the door and walked in. When Peach entered she saw Daisy lying on her bed with her face buried in a pillow.

Peach called out to her, "Um Daisy? are you alright dear?"

Daisy looked up from her pillow and glared angrily with teared filled eyes at Peach.  
Peach was taken aback by this. "Oh I'm sorry Daisy, I didn't mean to make you angry. I just wanted to know what was bothering you and I thought maybe I could help you through it. But if you want to be left alone I'll leave right now."

After hearing this Daisy softened Her expression.  
"Its alright, its not your fault. Please come in Peach." Daisy said as she gestured for The Princess to sit on the bed with her.

As Peach sat down she asked, "So, what's going on? Why are you crying? Is there anything I can do to help?"  
Daisy chuckled at the last question. "No Peach, There's nothing you can do. You see theres this guy I like that lives in town. And I pretty much threw myself at him but he rejected me."  
"What!" Peach said surprised. "How could anyone reject you. You are so kind and fun to be around with, and don't forget very beautiful."  
As Peach spoke, she started getting angry. "What a jerk! That fool doesn't deserve you anyways. You know what Daisy. Since he lives around here I should go find him and give him a piece of my mind."  
"No don't do that!" Said Daisy as she waved her arms and shook her head. "I just want to forget the whole thing and moved on."  
Peach Wrapped her arms around Daisy and said, "That's good to hear sweetheart. He's not worth your time anyways."  
As Peach stood up she asked Daisy if she wanted to have the banquet for Mario today so she could keep her mind off what happened.  
Daisy nervously replied, "Um, sure, why not, let's do it" and then smiled awkwardly.  
Peach then ask Daisy to accompany her to her throne room so they could plan out the evening.  
Again with an awkward smile Daisy agreed and before she knew it, they both were off to Peaches throne in the Great Hall of her castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Luigi was browsing around the market area in Toad Town. Luigi liked the market, not only because of all the shops and friendly people, but because it had a great view of Peach's castle. As Luigi shopped around he notice a familiar face coming his way. It was his good friend Toad wearing his usual white hat with red spots.  
"Hi Luigi, how are you doing? I was actually on my way to your house right now" said Toad.  
"Oh really, did you want to hang out?" Luigi asked.  
"Oh no, I'm on official castle business" said Toad as he handed Luigi a fancy looking envelope. "Tonight will be Mario's banquet. I'm on my way to give him this invitation."

"Oh you can't go over to the house right now. Princess Daisy is there?"  
"What do you mean Princess Daisy is at your house" Toad asked quite puzzled.  
"It's none of our business" Luigi replied.  
That would have been the end of that conversation, but then unfortunately Luigi started to speculate on the subject.  
"Well actually I wouldn't be surprised if there smooching right now. You should have seen her before I left. You can tell that she really likes him."  
As Luigi continued to speak. He started to look depressed.  
"Mario sure is a lucky guy. Princess Daisy is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I wish I would have gone with Mario to Sarasaland to rescue her. Then maybe she would look at me the way she looks at Mario."  
Toad looking uncomfortable and rubbing the back of his neck said, "Luigi you didn't let me finish. I was going to say what do you mean Princess Daisy is at your house, because she's the one that gave me the invitation at the castle."  
After learning this new information, Luigi's face became extremely red of embarrassment.  
"Oh please don't say anything to Princess Daisy, Luigi begged. I don't want her to think I'm some creep lusting over her."  
"Its ok Luigi, just try to relax. I don't think she would think that, so just calm down"  
Toad said as he tried to keep Luigi from making a scene in the middle of the marketplace.

After finally calming down. Luigi and Toad headed off to see Mario. Once they reach their destination they handed Mario the invitation and told him to be ready by sundown.  
Mario thanked Toad for bringing him the invitation and ask him if he wanted to hang out for a while before he went back to the castle.  
Toad said he had some time, so they all sat down in the living room, ate some chips and started to talk.

"So I heard you both installed a new septic tank at Captain Toad's house the other day" Said Toad as he stuffed his face full of chips.

"We sure did" said Mario. "It was a real nightmare. It took us all day and most of the night to finish the job."

"That's right" Luigi added. "We didn't get home until very late that night and then we had an early visitor the next morning."

"Was the visitor Princess Daisy?" Toad asked.

"Yes it was, she came to give us a basket full of muffins" Mario answered.

"Well that was nice of her" Toad said With an upbeat tone. But then sheepishly added. "So Mario, Luigi tells me Princess Daisy has the hots for you."  
Both Mario and Luigi started choking on chips when they heard what Toad said.

"I never said that!" Luigi yelled.

"Yeah I don't know what you're talkin about" Mario added.  
"Oh come on Mario, spill all the juicy details." Said Toad as he reached for another chip.

"There are no juicy details" Mario said angrily.

Mario then turn to face Luigi to speak to him.

"I don't know what you think happened here Luigi, but you were way off. Nothing happen and besides you know I like someone else."

"So nothing happened?" Luigi Ask with a hopeful tone.

"That's right nothing happened. We just sat in the kitchen table, talked for a while, and then she left."

After hearing this, Luigi spontaneously shouted out. "I'm in love with Princess Daisy!"  
Both Mario and Toad yelled in unison, "WHAT!"  
"I mean I like Princess Daisy" Luigi said bashfully.  
Still in shock, both Mario and Toad simply answered, "oh okay."  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Toad started to say. "Well guys, this is all very interesting but Im heading back to the castle so I'll see you there later on tonight." Toad then bid farewell to the Mario Bros and returned to the castle.

After Toad left the Mario Bros notice that the sun was starting to set. Not wanting to show up late for the banquet Mario and Luigi decided it was time to get ready.

As Mario and Luigi started to dress up for the dinner party. Mario thought to himself, "Well tonights the night I tell Princess Peach how I feel about her. Hopefully she returns my feelings too. Hopefully."


End file.
